


Seven Days

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Emotional Constipation, Eventual Happy Ending, M/M, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Seven Days AU, Tags Contain Spoilers, Volleyball, lowkey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It was Monday morning, and he already had to get caught up in trouble. Just his luck, thought Sakusa, yet his mouth supplied different words. “Have you been confessed to today yet?”“Wow, I guess that word spread far. But, nope. Not yet.” Atsumu smirked. “Why? Are ya offering yerself up as tribute?”((Atsumu, notorious for going out with different people every week, a seven day deal. Sakusa, this week's fool that just wanted takeout.))
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 42
Kudos: 246
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Monday

**Author's Note:**

> Based on "Seven Days" series by Tachibana Venio. Can read this fic without context, but I would still highly recommend the manga!

He smiled at the girl next to him, peering at him with hopeful eyes.

“I’m sorry, this won’t work out. Let’s break up.”

Time. Sometimes, a week will pass without a second thought, until it really hits when it's over. All those shared memories gradually falling apart like glass shattering. It was one week, one trial, one relationship, one life. What was the point of it all, he thought? Nothing. 

It was Sunday once more.

As the girl left, leaving with a forced bow, Atsumu knew she would soon burst into tears. But she was no longer his concern as he scrolled through his contacts and deleted her number. Just another unknown number that would likely pop up in his missed calls.

But that was it. Just another week to Miya Atsumu. 

On Monday, he’d go out with yet another person, to once again see if he could fall in love. Maybe not love, but like. Seven days to find out if another person could quench the thirst of his heart. One week to calm his own emotions from rising again. It was a gruelling process, but if he could like as he once did, maybe then he could breathe. 

Those were the rules he played by.

* * *

Monday. 

“Sakusa,” Komori called, strolling from across the class as it came to a thirty minute break. Sakusa found himself idly staring out the window, counting down the one more hour of said class, until he was called. “Class wants to order some takeout, want some?”

He blinked slowly, “Sure. I’ll take whatever.”

“Gotcha,” the other replied before going around the rest of the class to take orders and finally call in for the delivery. “Should be here in like ten minutes.”

Komori came back over, taking a chair and flipping it so he could sit facing Sakusa. Ushijima wandered after him, taking another seat so they were almost in a triangle position. “So what’s on your mind? Not often you stare off into space during lecture.”

Sakusa didn’t really register who asked, but replied, “Nothing much, just thinking.”

“Pft, you’re such a composed looking guy. People must think you have sophisticated thoughts and be disappointed to see behind that face is just a mindless brain. Touche.” Komori teased.

“Their fault for assuming.”

Ushijima spoke up, “That’s fair enough, but if people are assuming off your appearance on the court, I wouldn’t blame them.”

“Once again, not my problem. I’m not interested in fans.” Sakusa scowled, glancing at the wall clock. “Speaking of which, it's been about ten minutes, how about I go pick up that takeout for everyone.”

Without a second word, he stood up, lifting his mask and left the room. It wasn’t even close to ten minutes yet, but he needed to get out of there. 

Suffocating. It really was. It's not like he didn’t like his face, he did. But every confession he ever received was just about his looks. Whether it be a lower classman confessing from seeing him in the halls or a fan from his games, they were all the same. And he hated it to the point of not letting anyone get a good glimpse of who he was. 

Hence how he ended up outside of the building, standing there tapping away at his phone while his friends were inside. Peace and quiet--

“Hey, whatcha doing out here?” A voice with a hint of accent popped up. “It’s not often I see someone out here at this time.” Sakusa glanced over, glazing over the blonde who stood, bag slung over his shoulder and one hand running through his hair.

“Waiting for a delivery order?”

The blonde laughed. Instead of going inside, like Sakusa expected, he came right up to the other. “Since I’m late already, I might as well stall a little longer.”

“That’s a terrible idea, really.”

“Rude, ain’t ya gonna ask why I’m late, or what’s my major like a normal person?”

Sakusa sighed behind his mask, hoping this entire thing was just a terrible hallucination. There was no way he was going to deal with this. “I don’t care.”

“Well, whatever, yer opinion isn’t going to get in the way of Miya Atsumu’s plans today!”

Miya Atsumu. Slowly, the name registered in Sakusa’s mind. The first being he was a setter that he had once seen on court. However, he oddly enough wasn’t on their university team. The second being the infamous one week date person. Despite dropping everyone after a week, he was still loved by fans because that week was theirs. True to his words, Atsumu gave them the best week they could imagine. 

It was Monday morning, and he already had to get caught up in trouble. Just his luck, thought Sakusa, yet his mouth supplied different words. “Have you been confessed to today yet?”

“Wow, I guess that word spread far. But, nope. Not yet.” Atsumu smirked. “Why? Are ya offering yerself up as tribute?”

Without much thought, some indescribable feel pulled the next word out of his heart. “Sure.” Both boys shared shocked glances at that word before the whole chain of reactions would fall into place. Why did he say that? What was going to happen? What--

“Are you Sakusa-san?”

Sakusa whipped around and their moment was gone. The delivery man stood behind them. “Ah, yes that’ll be me let me--”

Before he knew it, a takeout bag was placed into his hands. “I got it,” Atsumu waved, handing over the money to the delivery man who thanked him graciously and set off. “Dontcha worry ‘bout it, I’ll see ya later, _Sakusa-san.”_

Mouth left gaping open, Sakusa could do nothing but walk back to class with the bag, still left in shock as the rest of class flew by. The only last shred of dignity he had to pay attention and reassure himself by the fact Atsumu never agreed to the week. He never received a yes or no. But at the same time, didn’t that only make it worse for his mind.

* * *

“Is that _Miya-san?”_ Whispers from the other side of the room floated over to Sakusa’s attention. Classes finally ended and sure enough, there was none other than that blonde hair waiting at the entrance, waving like it was normal and staring straight at Sakusa.

“He’s waving at you?” Ushijima asked, or practically stated, who knows.

Sakusa felt his face twitch, storming over and sticking a few bills in the other’s face. “For earlier.” The other smiled, but still didn’t move. “What the hell do you want?”

“Yer more rude than I expected, _Sakusa-san._ ”

“How’d you even find my class, you stalker.”

“Hm? Well, just asked around if anyone had seen a gorgeous curly haired boy and that led me here.” Fox-like eyes glanced over Sakusa’s shoulder into the classroom, followed by a set of onyx black eyes. During this, Sakusa was so focused on this he didn’t realize his own bills were slipped back into his pocket. “Wanna exchange numbers?”

“What is your problem?” Sakusa snapped at the blonde. Seeing as the smirk didn’t falter, he realized there was no way in hell the other would leave without a number. “Fine.”

Hesitating, he eventually took Atsumu’s phone after giving it a quick inspection. Typing in his name and number quickly, he handed it back.

“If you dare bother me, I’ll block you.”

“Hm, Kiyoomi Sakusa,” Atsumu hummed, grinning, “Omi-kun!”

“Don’t call me that--”

Atsumu laughed, turning on his heels, “Yer no fun, Omi-Omi. Well, see ya tomorrow, Omi-kun.” With a final wink, the blonde left, back down the hallway where likely he was walking home. Sakusa stood at the doorway for a good minute in shock.

“Since when were you on good terms with Miya?” Komori questioned, innocently.

“We’re _not_ friends,” Sakusa seethed.

Ushijima stared, “No one said anything about friends though.”

“Shut up,” Sakusa groaned, “Alright, I only know him because of high school. Saw his sets. Turns out, we’re at the same university but he’s not in the team anymore. Saw him this morning when I was picking up the takeout and who knows what went through that idiot’s head that made him think we rekindled some relationship. There’s _nothing_ between us I swear, anything else?”

Both his friends blinked at him. Sure, Sakusa didn’t normally rant, but that was necessary. Komori shrugged it off with indifference, “Sure, whatever. We heading home?”

“Yes, let me just, pack up and--” Finally noticing the bills tucked in his pocket, Sakusa cursed, “That fucking bastard.”

“You _sure_ nothing else happened between you two?”

Sure, he did rise up to Atsumu’s provocations, but that was surely a joke right. Something lost in the moment of the wind. A whim. Sakusa’s mind slowly whirled to a stop, his whole entire figure freezing like a statue before his whirled around in despair.

Atsumu couldn’t have taken Sakusa seriously, could he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally committing to posting the story this week. I've been working on this for more than a month and was just super nervous to put this out (still shy and behind anon) But, everything is written already and every day in the story will be posted on the corresponding day in real life! I think that just adds some fun to it. 
> 
> Each chapter ranges from ~1.5-2.5K words with this being one of the shortest introduction. Thank you for reading! Let me know what you think so far?


	2. Tuesday

Tuesday.

“Oi, ‘Samu, yer the bane of my existence,” Atsumu groaned, futility attempting to muffle the sound of his twin doing  _ something _ downstairs. And then there were footsteps stomping up the stairs. At that point, Osamu wasn’t even trying to be quiet.

“Hey ‘Tsumu have you seen my jacket?”

A muffled, “In the laundry” came from under the blankets. “Where ya goin’ anyway?”

“Over to Rin’s. What about ya? How about ya get yer ass up and come along?” Osamu’s faint voice called from the end of the hallway where their laundry room was.

“Can’t, I was free yesterday, but not anymore.” Also, hell no to third wheeling.

Osamu came looping back, “Oh yea, the weekly date thing. Who’s it this week? Are they pretty?”

“Hm?” Atsumu murmured, shifting to peek out from beneath the blanket, earning a snort at his bedhead, but thought about it. Sakusa was pretty, sure, but he recalled the otherworldly elegance when the other spiked a ball that wasn’t just as shallow as pretty. “It’s more like beautiful.”

Osamu snorted, “Alright, whatever ya say, loser.” The door distantly slammed and locked below.

Sighing, Atsumu laid there, attempting to go back to sleep. But his mind instead flooded him with thoughts of why Sakusa wasn’t dating anyone despite his ability to probably get anyone. And even more so, why he agreed in the first place. Was Atsumu overthinking this?

Exasperated by the fact he probably wasn’t going back to sleep, Atsumu grabbed at his phone, the screen lighting up his room.

Groaning, he opened up his messages. Few contacts were listed.

To Kiyoomi Sakusa > Good morning Omi-kun

That contact’s no fun, he thought. Within seconds of changing the contact name he got a reply.

From Omi-kun > Go away, it’s too early in the morning

Atsumu laughed, turning on his stomach. What a blunt asshole, he thought, pressing the dial button. The phone rang twice before it was picked up.

“You’re a fucking idiot aren’t you?”

Still laughing, Atsumu replied, “And ain’t ya an asshole. So rude and so early in the morning, whatever shall I do with ya?”

“And you’re the one who woke me up. If I could, I would punch you right now,” Sakusa muttered, some clanks coming from his end of the phone, presumably from him getting ready. “But since we’re both awake, meet me at school. See you.” And with that, he hung up.

Thoroughly confused, Atsumu glanced at the time again, seeing as there was nothing better to do, he got up and went through his morning routine in the bathroom. Casually tossing on his uniform and grabbing his bag before he left, Atsumu headed off to the station.

* * *

“Hey, Omi-kun, not to be that person, but why are we in front of the gym?”

“Morning practice.” Sakusa turned on his heel, walking towards the doors.

Atsumu almost grabbed the other’s arm, but darted away last second because of a piercing glare. Instead he opted to stroll behind the spiker. “Um, but I’m not part of a sports team?”

“Well I am.” Sakusa deadpanned. “And as far as I know, you were once a setter.”

“Were. Yah, past tense.”

Sakusa rolled his eyes, pushing open the gym doors to reveal a well lit area. The nets were already set up and students were beginning warm up exercises. All the players turned to watch them, or at least Atsumu felt those stares. He was a stranger to the team.

“Come on,” Sakusa prompted, leading the other to the changing rooms. “Get changed, I want to see the infamous Miya play.”

“Omi-omi, really, I don’t think I can do that anymore I--”

“Shut up and trust me.”

With that last remark, Sakusa left to change privately in the bathrooms, leaving Atsumu slouching on the bench, silently contemplating what he was going to do. It wasn’t being forced upon him, he knew he still had a choice. But the way Sakusa said to trust him was like diving blindfolded into a ravine. The fact it was volleyball just made it worse. There was a reason he quit after all. 

Shaking, he brought his hands up, observing the callouses still left on them, shoulders drooping with the weight of memories. No, that wasn’t like him. Shaking his head clear from the thoughts and changing into a spare uniform. Just one week, he told himself. Then he could turn his back on this. 

“You good?” Sakusa’s voice came from behind Atsumu. “You’re shaking. Look I’m--”

Atsumu closed his eyes, “Nah, I’m good. Really...”

Sakusa slipped onto the bench next to him, slipping off his mask. A scowl was revealed, but it was one of concern. “I get it, I'm blunt sometimes. But, I want to see you play again.”

“Yer not gonna ask why I quit?”

The crease between Sakusa’s eyebrow only increased. Atsumu continued, “Lotta people have asked. Ya know, if I kept going, people told me I could go pro. By the end of high school, ‘Samu wanted to split paths. Told me I could keep playing, but he wasn’t. Supported the hell out of him, but the idea of us not being on the same court killed me. Kept me up at night. So, the same day he turned in his club leave, I slipped on to our captain too in secret.”

The blonde was shaking, a dry laugh. “Ya have no idea how disappointed Kita-san, our captain, was in me. Not  _ us.  _ Just me. Couldn’t find it in me to withdraw my leave. Kita-san probably thinks I’m a coward now. Broke my heart.”

“So in the end, you’ve been stubborn for so many years.”

“Samu never asked me about it. Bet he’s disappointed too. But if I start now, I can’t bear to see them again. Without volleyball, our relationships are fine we--”

“If I were them,” Sakusa began, looking to the other for confirmation. “I would want to see you play again. I’m not throwing you a pity party. I’m not forcing you to play. Whatever is between us right now will not change even if you come on court or not. I’m going out, it's up to you if you follow.” 

Atsumu pressed his hands to his face as the other left. Breathe in. Breathe out. 

And he followed.

Back into the lines of the court he never thought he would again. Holding that ball, feeling every groove of it. Close his eyes, try to imagine Osamu back on the court with him. With the rest of his teammates. The roaring of the crowds. The screams. 

Run, one step, two step, toss. Brown eyes flared open, watching the ball soar in a perfect arc from his fingertips, connecting with the black haired spiker’s palm. Sakusa didn’t even look his way, putting complete trust in his toss. His heart swelled. The ball twisted, in all its colorful wonder, smacking straight onto the other side of the net. 

The gym fell into a silence at the resounding hit.

“Miya Atsumu,” Sakusa acknowledged, allowing the name to filter in whispers around the room. “Welcome back to the court.”

* * *

“When’s your stop?”

Atsumu looked up from his phone, “I mean if ya mean my home, then we passed it already.”

Sakusa scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, “And you didn't get off?”

“Wanna spend more time with Omi-kun. I’ll send ya home.” Atsumu murmured, putting down his phone. The train doors closed slowly continuing to push ahead to the next stop. “By the way, thanks, for earlier. For listening.”

“Thanks for sharing with me,” Sakusa muttered, turning away, hiding his face behind a mask once again. “It was nice to see you play again. And to hear you speaking so tenderly about your teammates.”

Atsumu grinned, “So ya do remember me from the court?”

“No one said anything. Get your head out of the gutter.”

The blonde laughed, “Sure. Whatever ya wanna believe, Omi-kun. But yer stuck dating me for a week, y’know?” By the looks of a startled look from the other, it was probably not known. “C’mon, ya agreed? Remember? Just yesterday?”

“I thought that was a joke--”

“Hah? Where are ya joking now? It’s too late for me to accept another offer, so week’s with ya. We can keep it casual, I swear not to cross any lines.”

“And what happens after a week?”

Atsumu shrugged, “If nothing happens, I delete yer number like everyone before ya and we move on with our lives. Nothing personal, I’ve just been contacted by previous people before who wanted something more and I just wasn't up for it. Don’t answer unknown numbers anymore.”

“Isn’t that a little cold?”

“Coming from you, Omi-kun?” Atsumu raised his eyebrow. “Come on it’ll just be one week, promise. Seven days.” 

Sakusa muttered something under his breath.

“What was that?”

“I said, if I have one week, I might as well make the most of it.” Sakusa enunciated.

Atsumu blinked dumbly. In his mind, it wasn't a one week offer to just have fun. It was to truly fall. But he couldn’t find the words to speak up. “Let’s go, Miya.” Atsumu studied the stop they got off: they were still in the middle of the city.

“Where are we going?”

“For dinner.” Sakusa frowned at how those words sounded on his tongue. “It’s already Tuesday, if I don’t use my time wisely, it’ll be Sunday before I know it. And I won’t get this leisure. Why are you stunned silent, is dinner not normally part of your weeks?”  
_It’s not a game_. _There is no normal._

“There is no agenda, whatever ya wanna do, Omi-kun.” 

Dark onyx eyes peered at him under curly hair. Staring like a predator looking at its prey.

_ Why do you look at me like that?  _

“Don’t take ya as the type of person to enjoy the city.”

“As long as no one touches me I’m fine, let’s go. I know a good place to eat nearby. It's clean too. Let’s go.” Turning on his heel, Sakusa led the way, staying close to the sides of the streets, where it was less crowded. Atsumu mustered up a fake smile.

His head hurt. No one else he had dated took the week like this. It was always him, in charge and the other always enjoyed the week. The people he dated always wanted to be  _ the one  _ and did anything they could to do so. But Sakusa didn’t care, if anything, they were two friends hanging out under the guise of one week. In a sense, it was liberating. But suffocating.

“You’ve been abnormally silent. It’s almost disturbing.”

“Huh?” Atsumu said dumbly, dropping his ramen noodles from his chopsticks. He must’ve blanked out the whole walk there. “I what?”

Sakusa made a sound that vaguely seemed disgusted. “Don’t play with your food. Plus, for someone who woke me up this morning just to bother me, you’re awfully quiet now. If you don’t want to hang like this, just say so. I don’t like mindless people who go along with other people’s wishes without a second thought.” His voice rose near the end.

“But I’m not--” Atsumu stuttered, “I’m enjoyin’ myself for real! Don’t worry ‘bout me.”

“Liar. Drop that fake ass mask.”

Atsumu wanted to shoot something back, but it was true. The grin fell off his face and his cheeks were stinging from the act. He rubbed his face subconsciously. 

Sakusa continued, “Plus, no point if we don’t both enjoy ourselves. Just forget about today.”

“Hah? But wait, I could um, go for some shoes.”

An eyebrow raise. Atsumu chuckled awkwardly, “I mean if I’m gonna play volleyball with ya, I probably need some new gear. Grew since high school ya know.” Oh god, Atsumu thought, was that a dumb offer? Was it too early to bring up volleyball again? Was that even a valid place to go on a date? Was this even a date? No way, right?

“Sure.” 

“Really?” Atsumu replied in surprise, scratching the back of his head.

Sakusa exhaled loudly. “Don’t make me take back my offer.”

Atsumu nodded vigorously, quickly paid for their meal as Sakusa gathered his bags, tucking a facemask back over his mouth. They set off back into the crowds of the city, avoiding the large crowds per Sakusa’s command before ending up in a sports store staring at the options.

Turns out, that task was harder than expected-- read necessary. Five minutes of staring at the display later led to this conversation. “Just get the normal ones...”

“What are the  _ normal _ ones, Omi-kun?”

Sakusa’s eye visibly twitched. “I don’t even care anymore, just grab one and try it on and get a feel of it and I don’t even know anymore.” When the blonde blinked in shock, Sakusa downright gave up and tossed a shoe box at the other. “Great, we're going.”

In Atsumu’s hands landed one set of relatively normal sized shoes with some brand name. Sliding them on, he found both fit with relative ease. Moving his leg around and walking around the area, he made a noise of appreciation. “How’d ya know my size? Yer amazing, Omi-omi.”

The question was completely avoided as they went to pay. It seemed to completely slip Atsumu’s mind as he whipped out his card and typed in his pin.

But if Sakusa’s neighbors heard him shouting into his pillow that night...

That was between him and them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to the end of Tuesday! As readers of the original series can see, I am starting to branch off the story a little. And over the week it'll deviate more because creative freedom.
> 
> Let me know what you think so far in the comments maybe?


	3. Wednesday

Wednesday.

From Miya Atsumu > Good morning!

To Miya Atsumu > ...what are you doing?

It was surely way too early in the morning to deal with this. He must still be asleep, Sakusa concluded. This was all just a terrible nightmare. If he just turned around and left now--

“Omi-kun, that’s quite a rude way to greet someone.”

Not a dream, just Atsumu leaning against a pole at the front campus, surrounded by apparently his fanclub of girls. An unfamiliar sense of dread dropped into his stomach at that sight. He put it off as something he must’ve eaten earlier. The blonde waved over casually as if it was completely normal. And the urge to punch the setter was growing once again.

“So you were waiting for Sakusa-san?” a girl asked. “Didn’t know you two were close.”

“We’re not really...” Atsumu chuckled, glancing over to Sakusa for any sign of discomfort. “Yeah, we’re just friends, hangin’ out. Part of the same sorta team.”

Another girl peered over curiously, “Speaking of which, who are you dating this week, Miya-san?” The rest of the group all fixated their attention on Atsumu who seemed to beam at being in the spotlight but from an observer’s view, he was fidgeting slightly.

“None of your business.” Sakusa interrupted. “Let’s get going.”

Atsumu shot a lopsided smile at the girls before rushing off after the spiker. “Hey, wait up, Omi-kun. Why are we goin’ so fast? Are we headin’ to practice together?”

A heavy sigh. “Yes, you’re coming with me.”

“Ooh, my dear Omi-kun is being so possessive today.” Atsumu teased, oblivious to how Sakusa’s face warmed up under his mask. 

“We can’t have that one set you did yesterday as a _fluke_.”

A scandalized gasp left Atsumu’s mouth, immediately replaced by a competitive grin. “Is that a challenge, Kiyoomi? I’ll make sure you spike _all_ of my sets today like yesterday. They’ll be perfect, just for ya and only for ya.”

“Then you’ll have to step up your game.”

Fires burned in their eyes, meeting each other in a fierce staredown. Neither moved, Atsumu smirking up at Sakusa. Sakusa glaring down at Atsumu. Somewhere, the thought that Atsumu didn’t run away from his challenge warmed Sakusa up. And those hazel orbs...

A cough interrupted their intense moment. “Not to interrupt whatever you’re doing, but you two are in front of the gym doors. Mind moving?”

Atsumu yelped as Sakusa practically shoved him away. “Wakatoshi. Uh, sorry. We’ll be going in.”

“And he gets first name basis, hmph, “Atsumu mumbled under his breath. 

“Very well. We have practice.”

That only meant Sakusa felt Ushijima boring holes on his back all through practice-- which went relatively well despite Atsumu still needing refreshers on the court-- and through classes. So when the break finally came, he approached his friend.

“You saw nothing.”

“That would be a lie. But, alright.”

Komori practically swarmed over, “Ooh, saw what? Let me in? Is this about you know who that Kiyoomi doesn’t want to talk about but keeps talking about?”

“Yes, Kiyoomi and you know who were having an intense staredown in front of the gym.”

“And you didn’t call me over? Damn, thought we were friends,” Komori complained, draping himself over a desk. “But with the way he always waits for you after classes, it’s like you two are dating.” He paused, mouth gaping open.

Komori pointed an accusing finger at Sakusa, “Holy crap, don’t tell me you two _are_ dating? You were the first person to talk to Miya on Monday, how did I never notice?”

“That would explain your behavior,” Ushijima mused, “But have you ever dated before?”

“Do you even know what affection is?”

Sakusa flinched, burying his face into his hands, “Why would I tell you? Yes, no, and I’m ignoring that.” It was bad enough that it was Miya, but even worse since no one has ever shown him genuine affection, due to his moody demeanor, in such a long time. Fuck.

“So let me get this straight, he walked you to campus this morning, without any of us knowing, and had a tension filled staredown with you in front of the gym. And still no one decided to tell me until now? Was I supposed to figure this out myself?” Komori whined.

Sakusa scowled at the two, considering why and how he ended up with these two as his closest friends. Maybe he’d replace them with Atsumu. Wait, what? No way. “Go away, just forget it all happened. I’m going out to get some fresh air.”

“Maybe you’d catch you know who while outside.” Komori called after him, dying of laughter by the time Sakusa slammed the door closed.

 _I hate them_ , he concluded.

Storming out the room, he spent a while finding an empty place on the third floor of the building. It sort of opened up in a balcony situation to the courtyard below. Breathing a sigh of relief, he removed his mask and let in the fresh air, letting it calm him down.

In his own little bubble out there, he was finally able to think. How weirdly easy it was to get along with Atusmu and even more terrifying how unafraid he was.

Ugh, it was only the third day too. He _wasn’t_ catching feelings for an idiot. He absolutely refused. Plus, it's not like it would go anywhere. Atsumu dated plenty of people of all ranges for a week, someone with as many restrictions like him would never work out with someone as flashy as the blonde. There was _only_ one week. Nothing more. 

“Omi-kun?”

Stupid mind replaying that accent in his mind over and over. And even worse, his traitor of a heart that skipped a beat. He groaned in frustration, ready to turn around and sulk back to class, but a figure blocked his path. Wait, no, that voice was real.

“Huh?”

Atsumu backed up a few steps and raised his arms, “Woah, hey, it’s just me.”

“How’d you find me?” Sakusa questions suspiciously, gesturing for Atsumu that it was alright to come closer. He also subconsciously put his mask back in place.

“Went to yer class and yer uh friends told me you went out for some fresh air. Found you after a bit of guessin’ and checkin’ I guess. What brings ya up here?”

“Nothing,” Sakusa snapped.

Atsumu sent him a soft concerned look, which did _wonders_ for his mental crisis. “No need to get defensive, Omi-Omi, I won’t prod unless you tell me by yer choice. We all have secrets and I wouldn’t betray yer trust in me that easily, alright? We good?”

“Yea, sorry for overreacting. I was just thinking up here.”

“Yer friends said ya were rather angry when ya left. Or was it frustrated? I forgot. Was worried something happened to ya. Glad yer fine though.”

Sakusa snorted, “Don’t trust them. Especially Motoya. Please tell me he didn’t tell you anything about me. Oh my god, his teasing is the worst.”

“Hah, don’t worry about it, when it’s about Omi-kun, I would rather hear it from ya directly. Plus, ya don’t have to tell me twice about teasing goin’ overboard. I literally live with my twin brother. Do ya have any idea how it feels to have yer own face mocking ya?

“I suppose I haven’t. But your brother sounds charming.”

Atsumu pouted. “I’m right here. No cheatin’ on me with my literal copy.”

Right then, the bell began to ring. “Sorry, couldn’t hear you over the bell,” Sakusa’s lips curled under his mask before that quickly turned into a look of panic. “Wait, crap, I’m changing classes this period, I need to grab my bag and--”

“Looking for this?” By the end of the hall stood none other than Ushijima, holding Sakusa’s books between a folded cloth. 

“You’re a lifesaver. What would I do without you?” Sakusa thanked him.

He turned to wave goodbye at Atsumu who stood there with a crooked smile, “Remember, absolutely no cheating, Omi-kun. See you after classes.” Sakusa paused in broken silence before turning and rushing off to his next class. His face was red in the next class because of all that running. That’s what he told Komori at least.

Ushijima continued to give him that pointed look all day.

* * *

As promised, Atsumu was right at his door the moment classes ended. 

Komori waggled his eyebrows at Sakusa; Sakusa gave him a death glare in return, as if to ask if he had a death wish. Point aside, the whispers around the room were not appreciated either.

“Ready to go, Omi-kun?”

A curt nod. 

Atsumu beamed, waving goodbye into the classroom of people he likely didn’t know. It was a very Atsumu thing to do, Sakusa thought, not really understanding where he even got that notion. 

Nonetheless, he was glad when they finally left the proximity of his classroom and they began to walk towards the station together. Atsumu began to ramble about something about his studies and perked up at every “hm” and “uh huh” Sakusa replied. Truthfully, he was listening, he just preferred to be the receiver rather than the speaker.

But that also gave him time to look around on the street. The dips in the concrete between tiles that he stepped over, the trees that were beginning to shed their fall leaves, and the clouds that fluttered through the sky with fascinating shapes. The way Atsumu would take the street side of the sidewalk to protect him from the bikes, the way his head tilted back with laughter, and the way he kept his distance.

“Do you always walk at arms length with everyone?”

“Huh?” Atsumu queried, pausing his train of thought. “Whaddya mean?” 

Sakusa vaguely waved at the space between them and another couple across the street, holding hands. “Do you normally do this? Or is it just because of me and my odd preferences. I mean, people who date normally hold hands at least right?”

“Oh Omi-kun, ya had me worried there for a second.”

He scowled at that reply, “What so funny?”

“Nah, the answer is no. I’m not treating ya any differently from the rest of my dates. I tease, but I don’t touch people unless necessary because I understand some people are hesitant about that type of thing. I wouldn’t cross those boundaries no matter what. Sure, there have been a few dates that did take the step and initiated touch, but I always cut ‘em off when it got too far.”

Half of Sakusa found solace in that confirmation. Once again Atsumu surprised Sakusa by having far more human decency than expected. Yet the other half of him sank at the thought of Atsumu’s other dates. In order to be in their position, he’d like to take the time and get used to touch. 

The time he didn’t have.

Atsumu noticed the silence and began to fill it with chatter again.

Sakusa knew it was impolite to not listen, but how could he when his brain was going miles per minute. His stomach was churning. There was no blaming this on a bad breakfast anymore. Sakusa knew he had to accept sooner or later that he was just another date in Atsumu’s books. Nothing more.

He really wasn’t built for all this, Sakusa thought as they stepped foot into the train. 

“Where’d ya wanna go today, Omi-kun?”

“Anywhere.” As long as it’s with you, it’s fine. Those words remained floating in the air. Gears seemed to turn in Atsumu’s mind as he nodded, likely deciding on a spot. But Sakusa’s mind was somewhere else. “Do you always give people obnoxious nicknames?”

Atsumu tilted his head. “Why are ya so interested in the _always_ today, Omi-Omi.”

“Do you?”

The blonde didn’t answer for a few seconds so Sakusa assumed he was avoiding the question. Yet Atsumu’s face continued to flash through several indecipherable emotions, scrunching his eyebrows, shaking his head and twitching his nose.

“Naw, just you.” Atsumu whispered, so quietly Sakusa thought he misheard. But there was no way he misheard, right? It was just the two of them in the corner of the train anyway. As if realizing his own mistake, Atsumu quickly changed the topic, rattling off a few cafes that had caught his eye that they should visit. “Thoughts?”

“Um, sure.” 

“You good there, Omi-kun?” Atsumu peered concerningly at his face, too close. 

Sakusa promptly took a step back, making sure not to hit the walls of the train. “Yeah.” Sure, the words ‘just you’ were repeating over and over in his head like a broken record. It was driving him crazy but yeah, other than that?

He was _fine_. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything's fine me @ life right now, welcome to the end of Wednesday! Komori is goals and oops if this story feels almost high school esque because I wanted to write it as high school AU until the timeline went NOPE so haha...
> 
> What are your thoughts on this so far?


	4. Thursday

_ Miya Atsumu.  _ He turned his attention to the words that seemed to magically appear on his notebook’s margins. Huh? Why was he writing Atsumu’s name in his notebook like some highschool fangirl? Even more disgusting that it was written in almost cursive.

What the fuck?

Sakusa shut his notebook with a slam as soon as class ended. The pages were already wrinkled and ripped beyond repair after all his erasing. He stared angrily at it as if doing so would set it on fire and erase everything he’s ever done. It was just because he was tired, he concluded. Nothing more, nothing less. Nothing to do with the fact the week was already half past over.

“If I didn’t know you better, I would’ve assumed you were summoning a demon or something in that book of yours,” Komori drawled. “But I have a good guess.”

“One more word and I’m leaving.”

Komori scrunched up his nose in annoyance and pulled an imaginary zipper over his mouth, making a show of throwing the nonexistent key over his shoulder. Then he proceeded to motion around in dramatic charades, pointing at Sakusa and then at the door and finally pulling out a set of tickets.

“I understood literally none of that.” Sakusa mumbled after a whole ten minutes of watching the same actions, inspecting the tickets with caution. “

Sighing, Komori dramatically pointed at his ‘sealed’ lips. 

“Okay fine, I’ll hear you out but if this is some bullshit, I’m leaving immediately after. So speak now or forever hold your peace.”

“So a friend of a friend whose cousin works at the park...”

“ _ Please,  _ get to the point.”

The tickets were once again waved in front of his face. “The point is they got these limited tickets for the opening of this amusement park and I can’t go that day. So, I’m giving these to you. Two tickets for two people, invite a friend along or something. Thank me later.”

Sakusa considered the thought for a second before reaching out to take the tickets. “Sure.”

Wrong choice apparently because Komori began to snicker. “So you do have someone in mind to invite already? I see how it is.”

“I don’t--” Sakusa began, wincing at how fast he went to defend himself. “I just figured I could take it and go myself or something.”

“Liar,” Komori teased, “You would never have taken tickets for an amusement park any other year. You hate those places, y’know crowds and all. Unless, you’ve had a change of heart. I bet you thought of inviting you know who.”

Sakusa scowled, “I’m leaving, screw you.”

“But you can’t,” Komori continued innocently, “Class begins in about a minute. What are you going to do during that time? Take a step out and then back in?”

He was regrettably correct. “I hate you so much. I’m never inviting you to anything ever again.”

A fake gasp. “Like the last time you said that and invited me to a game the week after? Or the time you spoke in the definitive ‘never’ and you immediately invited me into your room after? Admit it, Kiyoomi, you’re being prickly over this guy.”

The bell didn’t save him from his misery fast enough.

* * *

“Go get ‘em,” Komori shouted after Sakusa as class ended. Sakusa didn’t even spare him a glare before joining Atsumu outside his classroom.

“What’s that all about?”

Sakusa shrugged, “No clue. Where are we heading today?”

Atsumu laughed as they went down the steps. “Actually, if you don’t mind, wanna come over? I have quite a bit of lectures to catch up with and we can study together. Promise it’ll just be chill. Oh and my house is clean, ‘Samu and Sunarin keep it that way and only those two will be there.”

“Hm,” Sakusa considered the options cautiously, “Do you always invite your dates home?”

“Omi-kun, I thought we were done with the ‘always’ questions,” Atsumu whined. “But if ya insist, I’ll be honest with ya, a few have come over. But only a few, kay?”

Still normal. As disappointing as it felt, there was no avoiding it. 

“Sure, I’ll come.”

‘Then come on, this way.” Atsumu grinned, turning around and walking in the other direction. Sakusa stared at him questioningly, but followed along.

“There’s only mountains on that side?”

Atsumu smirked, “Exactly.” He pointed his finger up, “See those tiny dots up there? One of those tiny little dots will soon become a rather beautiful house that we live in. Enough to house like five people, but we live comfortably. Not extravagant, but nice enough to impress.”

“Of course you use that fact to show off.”

“And yer always so blunt, Omi-omi. Can’t say I hate it though. It’s nice, like you.”

Sakusa would’ve heated up at that comment if it didn’t confuse him insead. Everyone had always told him he was too straightforward and that made others distance from him. Seemed to have the opposite effect on Atsumu though. “You’re strange.”

“I know, thanks.”

He twisted his mouth under his mask. “What is there even to like about being blunt?”

Atsumu turned, stopping in the middle of the street. “Look ‘ere. No, really look me in the eye.” Sakusa lowered his gaze, dragging past blonde hair and a tanned skin to reach honey brown orbs. “I don’t care what other people say, I like yer personality just the way you are. Be as blunt as you want, be honest with me and I’ll be honest in return. Kay?”

He said it like it was the easiest thing in the world. Like it was common sense.

“I suppose I would believe that if you weren’t such a flirt.” 

Atsumu yelped in protest, before morphing into another smug look. “Yer always say stuff with a straight face, at least laugh if yer cracking a joke, Omi-Omi. I’d be addicted if ya keep joking like this.”

It wasn’t a joke.

However, he didn’t say that as the house came into view. He shoved the tickets in his pockets a little deeper in, silently willing himself to savor the present. 

“Welcome home, asshole. Oh.” A grey haired boy leaned by the doorway. “And who’s this. Is it Mr. Not Pretty but Rather Beautiful? I see.”

Atsumu visibly paled, “Ahaha, don’t trust anything he says, Omi-kun. Meet the loser of my brother slash twin, ‘Samu. And if yer here, I’m assumin’ Sunarin is also lurkin’ around ain’t he.” He brushed through the door, punching Osamu in the arm on the way in. 

“Oh look, the inferior twin is back,” a monotone voice called from inside. 

“Uh, hello. Nice to meet you, I’m Sakusa Kiyoomi.” He bowed at Osamu who waved him in and at the black haired boy sitting on the stairs, tapping away on his phone. Taking off his shoes, he followed Atsumu who insisted they immediately head upstairs with the quickly explaining “If ya don’t hurry, those two foxes will take every word you say outta context.” 

As soon as the door shut, Sakusa raised an eyebrow. “Mr. Not Pretty but Rather Beautiful?”

“What was that? Uh, yer cutting out. I think yer connection ain’t great.” Atsumu blurted out, flopping on his bed with a groan.

“We’re in the same room, what the hell?”

“Oh the little details, Omi. Make yerself at home, my desk has space for both of us to work. Ooh, want background music? Want anything to drink?”

Sakusa settled down on the office chair, “No, I’m good for both. Let me study in peace.”

A chuckle. Atsumu excused himself momentarily to drag another chair over and settle besides them. To Sakusa’s surprise, they did work in silence for a few hours, allowing his mind to scroll through pages of text. And it was new to see Atsumu so quiet. 

Meanwhile in Atsumu’s mind, he really was trying to watch the pre recorded lectures for class, they were interesting. Not his favorite subject, but still fascinating to keep his attention at bay for quite a bit. Glancing at the time, he realized that the screen thoroughly trapped him and it was nearly six by then. Stretching his legs and wiggling his toes, he slid over to where Sakusa was still scrolling through his computer and taking the occasional note. 

“Yer handwriting’s so neat.”

Sakusa jumped at the noise, eyes immediately darting to the margins and luckily finding them blank. Breathing out, he rolled away from Atsumu. “You scared me. What time is it?” He peered over Atsumu’s shoulder at the clock. “Ah, I should get going soon.”

He began to get up, only to be stopped by a hand by his chest. “Wait, ya can stay for dinner. ‘Samu makes some really good food, promise. Wait here, I’ll see if we got some onigiri in the fridge.”

Atsumu waved playfully before exiting, closing the door behind him. Humming, he trailed down the stairs, jumping when he reached the second to last step. From his jump, his eyes were angled at the floor which oddly had a pair of slippers in front of him. Slowly dragging his vision upwards, he smiled at Suna. “Whatcha doing here?”

A bored Suna scanned him, up and down. “Come help me.”

“Hah? I’m busy, ask ‘Samu or something.” Atsumu began to push past him to the kitchen but Suna blocked his path again. 

Suna made a few half-hearted motions with his hands. He pointed to the left. “Garage.”

“Fine. Make it quick.” 

Meanwhile, Sakusa began to realize he was left alone in Atsumu’s room. Awkwardly, he wasn’t quite sure what to do, just sit there or wander. It was a pretty standard room after all, larger than his, but still the plain twin sized bed, to the immediate left of the entrance and then the desk space in the far left corner. To the right were several shelves filled with books and even further back that way was a walk in closet. The walls were filled with posters of people, but other than that, it was normal. 

After he basically took an inventory of Atsumu’s whole room without the said owner returning, he was beginning to worry just as the door opened.

“You’re back, Miya.”

“Ya could say that,” a familiar voice called out, but it was calmer. “But I’m not the Miya yer looking for I assume.”

Sakusa turned. “Osamu, right?”

“Damn, he complains day and night that ya only call him Miya and I get first name basis already? If I didn’t know better, I would’ve thought ya liked me more than that bastard. What poor tastes ya have.” Osamu jokes, bringing over a plate of onigiri. “Have some, it’s homemade.”

“So why are you here?” Sakusa began, cautiously examining the onigiri in his hands before taking a bite. It was delicious, as promised.

“To talk to ya,” Osamu replied, settling down on the chair that Atsumu was on minutes prior. From that stance, it was easy to notice how similar the twins were, yet Sakusa felt no interest in indulging in Osamu’s little talk. “Oi, don’t look at me like that. Tsumu and I literally have the same face, and yet ya look at him so fondly, tsk tsk tsk.”

“What are you suggesting?”

Osamu sighed, spinning around in the chair. “I’m sayin that Tsumu mentions ya sometimes. Not saying what he says though, that’s for ya to find out. I thought ya were one of those dates, ya know, the shallow type. Heard ya didn’t even expect to date him.”

Sakusa stood up, “If all you are doing here is insulting me, I’ll politely leave now and go find your brother. Thank you for the meal but I’ll--”

“Sheesh, sit down, I’m not done,” Osamu waved his hand in a downwards motion. “That’s what I thought at first, alright. But then he came home one day ecstatic y’know. The happiness that is contagious and he’s never like that. Asked him what happened and he just beamed and ran up the steps.” By then, Osamu was by the closet, reaching in to pull out the volleyball shoes they went to buy days prior.

“So I came up and found these layin on the floor. Volleyball, eh?”

“What about them?”

He didn’t get an immediate reply as Osamu went into the closet, rearranging some clothes by the sound of it and putting the shoes back in its box. “I’m sayin, thank you. For getting my dumbass of a brother back into the passion he loves. For doing what I couldn’t.” From where he was sitting, Sakusa could see Osamu’s hands fondly brushing a black jersey, “I can’t wait to see him on the court again.”

“No need for thanks, I just did what I felt like doing. I hadn’t considered everything he’d been through, to be honest. Just told him to play. The rest was him.”

“And I’m sayin, as much as I hate him, I only have one twin. I will never admit it to him, but I wanna see him be happy again. So please, if ya really like him, don’t let him down. He needs someone like ya in his life to pull him through, and he’s never taken heartbreak well. He’ll end things at the end of a week because he’s a coward who can’t commit.” Osamu turned, eyes desperately pleading. “Make him commit. Make him play again.”

Sakusa stood up, walking over to Osamu, “Heartbreak?”

Osamu's face morphed into one of shock. “Oh, he didn’t tell ya. Thought since ya heard the story about him leaving, ya would know. A month or two before we both left volleyball behind us, Atsumu was with Kita.” The name rang some bells in Sakusa’s mind. “When Atsumu left the club, Kita cut it off with him. Said if he couldn’t commit to a sport, neither could he commit to a relationship.”

“Oh, I wasn’t aware.” Sakusa whispered, a pang of sympathy in his heart.

“Nah, they’re fine now. Sort of, if ya count avoiding each other as fine. But I know Kita isn’t the person that’ll get Atsumu back into volleyball. So, can I trust ya with this?”

He stared Osamu straight in the eyes right as the door slammed open again. “I’ll do my best.”

“Hey, hey, who let y’all get chummy while I was gone. Shoo, Samu, this is my room. Go back to Sunarin, he’s been bugging me for the past I don’t know how long. Didn’t even need help, that ass.” Atsumu grumbled until Osamu left, shutting the door behind them.

Taking back his chair, Atsumu whirled around, “Hold up, did Samu already give you the onigiri? Damn, that’s why I couldn’t find it ugh. Ooh, at least y’all left me one.” He reached over to take the last onigiri on the plate and munch on it with satisfaction. 

“I’ll be really taking my leave now then. Thank you for letting me come over.”

Atsumu nodded between bites. “I suppose you should be going soon. Let me walk you to the station, before it gets dark out.”

The blonde consumed the rest of the onigiri in record time before grabbing his jacket and escorting Sakusa down the street. The walk there was relatively quiet as Sakusa wondered what to do with the information Osamu gave him. What Atsumu was thinking though was a whole different issue. 

When they finally parted ways at the station they bid their farewells and Sakusa fished around his bag to find his card, only to find the crinkled up tickets instead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow more than half the week is done! Thank you for anyone who made it this far. For people who have read the original series and would like to know, the assumed role correlation is: Atsumu as Touji Seryou; Sakusa as Shino Yuzuru; Komori as Koike; Ushijima as Utsumi; Kita as Shino; Osamu and Suna as Natsuki Seryou. Though clearly they have their differences. 
> 
> Anyway, Sakusa fell first. Next chapter we get Atsumu POV.


	5. Friday

Friday.

Has it already been five days? Wait no, today was the fifth. Atsumu groaned, sitting up in bed at the crack of dawn. It was still dark out and turning on his phone momentarily blinded him. He typed out a quick text before hopping out and getting ready.

Last day of morning practice, he thought, pacing over to his closet and grabbing some clothes to toss on before heading to the bathroom and making himself presentable.

When finally satisfied with his hair, he trailed down the steps, muffling his steps to not bother Osamu in the opposite room and who knew where Suna was. For all Atsumu knew, Suna was lurking in the kitchen waiting to scare him. Luckily, that wasn’t the case as he was able to grab a quick breakfast before slipping out through the garage.

_“Whaddya need?” Atsumu asked yesterday as Suna led him over to the garage shelf._

_Suna began to reach up to a box of tools before just seeming to give up halfway as the door shut automatically behind them. “Well, since you’re here now. Might as well say, ew I can’t believe you’re acting like_ not _an asshole because of him. And you still call this a one week thing.”_

_Atsumu averted his gaze, “I don’t know whatcha mean.”_

_“Get your head out of your ass and do something about it.”_

_“Are ya asking me if I have a death wish?”_

_Suna rolled his eyes, muttering something that sounded vaguely like, “Would be the best thing to ever happen.” Atsumu ignored that._

_“I don’t know what ya expect me to do, Sunarin. Really, it’s just a week, he’s said so before. Doubt he wants anything past a week too.” It hurt just admitting that. “This was a mistake. Ugh, so now what do ya really need?”_

_Suna pointed at the tool box again and the light. “Fix it, thanks.”_

_“Oi, you ass.”_

He began to walk down the hill to school, humming a nondescript tune on the way there. The morning air was chilly but he enjoyed watching the puffs of air escape from his mouth. The last morning he’d wake up like that and head to the station waiting for a certain raven haired boy. The last time they would walk to the gym. The last day he would greet the volleyball team that had gotten to know him over the week. No more of that after.

Next week he’d forget this week and move on. Maybe find someone else who could satiate the fire in his heart without burning himself.

“Don’t slack off.” Sakusa would warn before they set off, practicing in a familiar routine of theirs. 

The last time Atsumu thought he’d get to see that look of determination on Sakusa’s face when spiking a ball directly across the court. He’d miss the view from directly next to that figure. Maybe he’d go see their games another time, but that would be a different angle.

Just for now, let him dream.

* * *

“Hey there, Omi-kun,” Atsumu called, pushing himself off from the wall he was leaning on. “Ready for lunch?” By then he had gotten used to waiting for Sakusa by his classroom every day. How he had memorized said schedule already said a lot about how much effort he put into this week.

“Sure,” Sakusa replied, straight to the point.

Atsumu smiled, guiding them through campus till they found a small bench area to sit and eat. He came here prior and made sure it was suitable enough to Sakusa’s standards. Both of them took out their lunch boxes and said silent prayers for the food.

Between bites, Atsumu would chatter about little things. About the weird dream he had last night or about the show he was watching recently. It wasn’t really significant, he just liked to fill the silence or else his thoughts might overflow. Sakusa didn’t seem like he was listening, but always brought up something he said later, so Atsumu figured he was attentive and just bad at showing it. In a way, it was kind of endearing. 

“And then this mornin, I couldn’t even find Sunarin, that bastard.” Atsumu cursed, unknowingly allowing the conversation Suna had with him to flood his thoughts again. 

“Mhmm.”

Those thoughts were bothering him. Who cares what Suna thought about him. “Speaking of which, what did ‘Samu talk to you bout yesterday?”

Sakusa froze. Even Atsumu could tell from the corner of his vision how the other stiffened up. “Ah, sorry, it’s fine, no need to answer. Sorry for prodding.” Atsumu quickly deflected. “How are classes going? Heard that professor’s tough.”

“Fine.” Atsumu looked over concerningly. 

“Omi-kun, it’s alright. I don’t really care what ya two talked about. Promise. Won’t even ask ‘Samu. It's just me and ya right now, kay?”

The raven haired stiffly nodded again, packing up his lunch with quick movements. 

Atsumu watched him, first observing those slender fingers tying a knot and then moving up to watch the curls of hair flutter in the wind and those two moles on top of the other’s eyes. Under those eyes, however, were eyebags. “Omi-omi, are ya okay?”

“I’m fine. Why?”

“Hand me yer jacket.” Atsumu ordered to which Sakusa only blinked for a few seconds before complying. With quick movements, Atsumu folded the jacket a few times into a rectangular shape and rested it on his lap. “Ya still got half an hour till class, take a nap.”

Sakusa stilled, frozen like a deer in headlights. Atsumu was about to give up, throwing this idea out as stupid because after all, Sakusa Kiyoomi was known for avoiding any contact whatsoever, but he soon felt a weight on his lap. “You better wake me up before my class starts or else I’m never speaking to you again. And if you do anything weird--”

“I won’t, _trust me_.”

With a final nod, Sakusa crossed his arms over his chest and closed his eyes. Atsumu wasn’t sure whether he was already sleeping or not, but he stayed as still as a statue in order to not disrupt the other. From that angle, he could see every small detail on Sakusa’s face, and it took everything not to trace his fingers across those dips and valleys. 

To prevent this, he began to scroll on his phone. Through his social media feed, his photos, and finally his messages. 

He hovered over his ‘good morning’ messages to Sakusa. It would be nice if he could send the same good morning to one person every day for the rest of his life. It would be nice to wish the same person good night every time the dark arrived. But alas, this only lasted one week. Next week, he would have a new number to send these messages to. 

How sad, he thought just as a notification appeared on the top of his screen.

From Twin: Whatever ur thinking rn, stop it 

To Twin: ihy bro

From Twin: [wink emoji]

Groaning, Atsumu momentarily was going to curse out loud until he looked down at the resting figure below. Muffling himself with his sleeve, he silently continued to go through his phone. Halfway through his photos, the screen lit up with a call.

Eyes widening at the contact, he immediately picked up.

“Kita-san?” He whispered, wary of the boy still sleeping in his lap. No movement. Reassuring, Atsumu thought. “How can I help you?”

There was some shuffling from the other end of the phone. “It’s been a while.”

Atsumu stared forward. “It has. We haven’t stayed in contact since high school, what did I do to deserve this call today? As far as I know, there is no special occasion.”

“Osamu called me the other day.”

That asshole, Atsumu cursed, mentally hoping his twin telepathy was working right now. But during this time, he likely was silent on his side for too long as Kita continued, “He told me about your weekly um dates? Especially the current one.” Atsumu felt a shift on his leg. There was ten minutes until class. “I heard you got back into volleyball. I’m glad.”

He gulped, “I guess he did.”

“There’s no special occasion, but I wanted to congratulate you--” Kita began again as Atsumu blurted out, “I’m sorry.”

Sakusa moved slightly again, seeming to get up at any time. Atsumu bit his lower lip to avoid the tears that were threatening to spill. He hadn’t heard Kita’s voice in years, and it was all coming back to him now. He left, he abandoned the people that cared about him because he was selfish. And if this was the last time he could hear Kita, he had to say this. 

“Sorry for what?”

“Sorry for leaving like that. Sorry for leaving the team and never saying another word. Sorry for pretending everything was alright. It wasn’t. I wish I stayed, Kita-san.” Atsumu balled up his hands into fists, hoping they weren’t shaking as much as he thought. 

“Atsumu, don’t be sorry, be grateful you found something new. Be thankful.”

“But, Kita-san, what do I do now?”

His eyes were watering, blurring his sight so he didn’t realize an arm reached up and grabbed his phone. By the time he realized, Sakusa was already speaking. “So this is the infamous Kita-san.” Yawn. “I don’t know what happened just now, but I’ll be hanging up now. Don’t call again.”

Beep. Beep. The screen returned to home.

Sakusa retained his cold, passive face, turning to meet Atsumu. But the latter burned straight through, furious all of a sudden. “What the hell was that for, Kiyoomi?”

“So you delete everyone’s number after a week, but you kept his.”

“Of course I did.”

A dry laugh. “You’re not over him are you. Still hoping you can get together? What? Are all these one week flings of yours just so you can find someone to fill that void. But you know, the original can never be replaced.”

“Why the hell didya hang up?”

Sakusa took a step back, dipping his head down. 

Atsumu followed that step, white noise filling his head. “Yer right, no one will fill the hole left by him, especially since ya just stole my chance to fix things up. Give me my phone back, asshole.”

“And just yesterday you called my bluntness nice. Aren’t you changing your opinion too fast?” None of those words registered to him, only the burning hurt in his mind, the bitter tone that seemed to stab Atsumu in the throat.

“Shut up, I wish you’d just stop talking.”

“Miya--”

Before he realized it, Atsumu had lunged forward, jumping up and practically knocking both of them over in an attempt to pry his phone out of the other’s hands. Sakusa’s eyes flickered with something that Atsumu couldn’t put his finger on but he paid it no mind as he snatched it back. As soon as he got it back, he pressed the home button, watching it light up with the time.

Atsumu breathed heavily, “Time for class.” 

There was no see you later. They didn’t meet after class. 

* * *

“What did ya do this time, dumbass?”

Osamu opened the fridge, throwing over a bottle of juice, skidding to a stop in front of Atsumu. The blonde was draped across the counter staring at his phone. He grumbled in response.

Eyeroll. “You not only came home early for the first time this week, but also have been taking up counter space for the last half an hour while whimperin’ every other minute. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out ya did something dumb.”

Another groan.

“Are ya past the point of words? Did yer brain finally fry?” Osamu frowned, leaning over to stare at Atsumu’s phone. “Oi, yer not even looking at anything.”

It was true, his phone was still set on the home screen. What was he even waiting for?

“Kita called earlier today...”

“Oh,” Osamu paused, “Guess that’s on me then. What happened that sent ya into this mood? Yer never like this. Not even after high school.”

Atsumu clicked off his phone for the first time since he came home and faced his twin. “Sakusa was there and things spiraled outta control. Said and did some shit I shouldn't have. It wasn’t supposed to be like this.” His shoulders fell, “Why am I like this? Every person I want to feel for I just chase away. Samu, what’s wrong with me? Ya should know right? Why can’t I love them?”

The weight of his words weighed down on the room. 

Both twins knew neither of them were good at comforting. Atsumu had never been so expressive about his emotions before and Osamu didn’t know what to do. “There’s nothing wrong with ya.”

“But I’ve done nothing but fuck up my whole life.”

“Nah. Sure ya have been an ass from time to time, but there’s nothing wrong with ya. Yer human. We make mistakes. And if ya want to, I’ll help ya fix them because I’m ya know.” He gestured weirdly between them. 

Atsumu understood anyway. “Yer an ass too.”

“Not as much as ya though.” Osamu laughed, patting his brother’s back. “C’mon, I’ll call Kita-san and put him on speaker. He’ll understand.”

He nodded as Osamu dailed their ex-captain's number. The phone began to ring. 

“Hello?”

Osamu began, “Hey Kita-san. Um, we’re both here, ‘Tsumu and me. I kinda got the gist of what happened and we’re here to fix things.” Atsumu gulped as the line fell silent.

“It’s alright. Atsumu, you should call that other boy first.”

“But Kita-san,” Atsumu grabbed the phone, gripping it till his knuckles turned white. “Wait, please. I meant it, I didn’t mean to leave like that. Because of him, I realized how much I missed volleyball and by association, you. I want to play again, would ya let me do that? Even if I never can play with you again, thank you for taking care of me all those years. Thank you, Kita-san.”

“I’ll cry if you become any more sentimental,” Kita replied softly, “I always knew you would grow so fast and find someone who would pull you through. Invite me to your first game, alright?”

Osamu put his hand on Atsumu’s shoulder. “Invite me too, kay?”

Kita laughed, the same gentle chuckle from years before. “Both of us want to see you at your best. Now go fix things up with him, I know he hung up because he’s worried for you.” 

“I will,” Atsumu put down the phone. “Invite ya two and call him now. Promise. See ya soon.”

“Talk to you soon.”

The chair skid across the tiled floor and footsteps made their way up the stairs into Atsumu’s room. Only then in the privacy of his room did he text first.

To Omi-kun > Hey

Within a minute, he received a call. Much faster than he expected. 

“I’m--” he began as the line connected only to be immediately interrupted by an onslaught of words. In what seemed like one breath, Sakusa blurted out, “Don’t you dare apologize first of all, and second of all I said some things I should have. Your relationship with your previous relationships have nothing to do with me. But I had my reasons to do what I did and ugh that’s not justification, let me just. Are you free tomorrow?”

“Um, yea?”

Sakusa rambled off an address. 

Atsumu shut his mouth in blank confusion. Definitely not how he expected this to go. “Huh?”

“I’m not saying it again after this. That’s my address, come by tomorrow whenever you want and don’t ask anymore questions. I’ll see you then.” The last words were gritted out, strained almost. And again, Sakusa repeated his address. 

Scrambling to scribble it down, Atsumu barely said goodbye before Sakusa hung up.

Well, at least it was better than nothing. At least he could apologize in person, maybe drop by the shop on the way to get some gifts for Sakusa. He could fix this. 

Since when did he try so hard for relationships? 

_It’s not a game_ , he always said. But now, it really wasn’t. It was a matter of wanting something more than a week. The yearning, the fire burning more and more. An all consuming feeling he didn’t think he could possess. 

Wishing, that there would always be a tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh the tension, I swear only minor cliffhanger for this day. Everything else will go fine. Surely. We near the weekend woohoo!!
> 
> "ew I can’t believe you’re acting like not an asshole because of him" is Suna's way of saying "ew you're attached" anyway that's all my notes for this chapter, don't go throwing hands at Sakusa yet, he can explain next chap--
> 
> (( posting this a little earlier today because of scheduling conflicts but hope it's fine ))


	6. Saturday

Saturday.

It really didn’t help that he scribbled down the said address on some scratch paper and barely even knew if he got it right. But here Atsumu was, standing in front of the address he scrawled down. If he was lucky, he would get to talk to Sakusa. If he was unlucky, well that was a different issue...

“Well no going back now,” Atsumu muttered, heading up the steps and was about to knock until he heard the door unlocking. Almost like a mock comedy scene, he was left there with his arm up ready to knock as he came face to face with someone else.

Unfortunately, it was not Sakusa who opened the door and Atsumu was ready to dash away until he recognized the person who opened the door. “Yer uh...”

“Komori. Komori Motoya at your service. I was on my way out. What brings you here?” 

“Uh, he must’ve given me the wrong address?” Atsumu practically asked. His head was spinning. God, did Sakusa hate him? Was this to avoid him? But why even invite him over. Must be the wrong address. Surely right? “Sorry to bother you, I’ll be on my way now. Or uh, do ya know where Omi, uh Sakusa, lives?”

Komori raised an eyebrow. “Here?”

Now Atsumu was even more confused. “But you? Huh?”

“Oh, by the way, we’re cousins. Kind of forgot people don’t really see the resemblance.”

“Ya what?!” Atsumu yelped as the sound of footsteps echoed down the steps. “Now I feel like an idiot, but who would’ve guessed, really. Ya two nothing alike. Wait, how come I never see ya when I wait at the station then?”

The ginger shrugged, “I trail behind Kiyoomi, he always wants to get out before the crowd and I kind of stay back I guess. Oh speak of the devil.”

Sakusa trailed over to the door by this time, alerted by the voices, leaning on the wall behind Komori and watching Atsumu. Not quite meeting his gaze as Atsumu tried to meet his eyes, always darting away at the last moment. Those eyebags were even darker now, Atsumu noted. It was probably his fault. He allowed himself in, passing over gifts to Komori who accepted them with a grin.

While Atsumu began to familiarize himself with the place, he saw Komori hand Sakusa something in his peripheral vision. Some hushed whispers followed that exchange. 

“I’ll be going now, have fun,” Komori teased as he once again left the household. As soon as the door closed, they were left in an awkward silence. Sakusa still refused to meet Atsumu’s look and Atsumu wasn’t quite sure what he was doing.

A tense sigh. Sakusa proceeded to head back up the steps, pausing halfway when Atsumu didn’t follow. Atsumu realized soon after that was a sign to follow to where they eventually ended up in a bedroom. Assuming it was Sakusa’s, it was more normal than Atsumu expected. Sure the walls were white and undecorated, but still comfy. A rather long desk on the far wall, with the typical papers strewn everywhere university vibe, next to a bed and a comfy side area with cushions and a TV. 

He eventually figured out Komori had passed his cousin a movie DVD as he ended up seated on one of the cushions as Sakusa rummaged through the cords to set it up. Everything about Sakusa’s actions looked forced, and as much as Atsumu wanted to do something about that, he couldn’t.

So he sat there, waiting as the movie finally began and Sakusa took a seat next to him, right next to him despite the other cushions laying around.

Atsumu hid his surprise by gluing his eyes on the screen as the title card was shown.

The movie kind of went just like that. Little shifts in position here and there from both of them, lines filtering from the sound system, but no words were exchanged between them. And the movie would’ve been great if Atsumu had paid any attention to it. Well, by assumption since he really wasn’t able to focus on half of the plot. 

By the time the movie was about three fourths done, Sakusa reached for the remote and shut off the TV with a grumble.

“Whatcha do that for? It was just gettin good.”

Sakusa outright hissed, “Neither of us were watching it and you know it.” Atsumu shrugged, he wasn’t wrong. “Are we going to talk about  _ it?” _

“Ya haven’t even looked me in the eye today, Omi-kun. Come on, I miss that glare of yers.”

The raven haired still didn’t move. “Omi-omi,” Atsumu tried again, “Thank you for caring about me. ‘Samu and I talked to Kita-san after, and we’re good now, alright? Just friends. I don’t have feelings for him anymore.” Because those feelings have been replaced by someone else.

“Why are you telling me that?” Sakusa grumbled, turning away from Atsumu and folding his knees to his chest. “I don’t care.”

“Omi, look at me, please?” Atsumu brushed his fingers on Sakusa’s shoulder invitingly. “Yer clearly losing sleep over something and that something is this ain’t it? I know yer life doesn’t circulate around me, but if yer like me, ya can’t sleep after any argument because all ya do is regret it. But it’s fine, we’re fine. So?”

“What are we doing, Miya?”

Atsumu moved around so he was sitting in front of Sakusa, resting his hands on Sakusa’s crossed arms. “We’re dating.”

“We are  _ now _ , but what happens after Sunday?” Is it selfish for me to want more?

_ I don’t know if I can give you any more of my heart than you already have. _ “Whatever you want us to be, Omi-omi. We still have time. Can I?” Atsumu asked, raising his arms as Sakusa nodded. He embraced Sakusa, tracing light circles on the other’s back.

“I thought you said no touch.” Sakusa murmured, yet leaned into the touch.

“There’s no always,” Atsumu repeats. After all, you broke the norm. “I might’ve said some things before, but everything’s changed. Because of ya, I want to stay by yer side. Whatever you’d accept me as. Friends or otherwise.”

“Yeah,” Sakusa replied, sending vibrations through Atsumu’s arm. 

The room felt lighter, brighter. “Now come on, let’s finish the rest of the movie? Komori went out of his way to lend it to ya anyway.” Sakusa lifted his head, finally meeting Atsumu’s eyes and shaking his head. “Oh come on now, what else do we gotta do?”

Sakusa stood up, sending Atsumu’s arms hanging awkwardly there. “Come.”

“Oi, where are we going?”

“Somewhere important to me.”

Atsumu watched Sakusa lead the way, expecting them to go on a roadtrip or something to a famous viewing spot. Or maybe a little alleyway that Sakusa loved. He had no idea, but what he definitely didn’t expect was for them to end up in front of a door down the hall. 

“It’s nothing much, but...”

The door opened smoothly with barely a creak opening up to a small room, about half the size of the bedroom they were just in. There was nothing other than a couch in the middle of the room, but the part that stole Atsumu’s breath was the wall in front of them that was completely made of glass and opened up to the city. It was beautiful, especially since that side of the house opened up to the lower half of the city, which was split in half with a river running through and the view even allowed a perfect shot of the bridge between sides.

Tiny specks of people moved through the city in what seemed like slow-mo from up there. The sun’s rays reflected on little windows and everything seemed so clear and bright. 

“This is one of the big reasons why we chose to buy this house,” Sakusa explained softly, sitting down crossed legged on the couch. “It was originally a smaller glass, but we expanded it over time.”

Atsumu sat next to him, making sure to leave room between them. “It’s beautiful.”

“I know. Since you shared your past, I wanted to share something that was  _ me.  _ This is me, afraid of something I can’t describe. Some people fear the unknown, but I fear something I know exists, just can’t see or feel.” He fiddled with his fingers. “I love how the city blends with the world. I spend hours up here at a time, day and night, just watching from afar. After all, there’s a part of me that’s afraid of going out there in the world. With this, I have a barrier between me and them.” 

Sakusa inhaled, closing his eyes and continued, “Makes me think someday I can cross the line and join the world. This has always been my place, just for me. And now you...” His words trailed off.

“Omi-omi,” Atsumu looked over to see the other shifting to rest his head on the armrest. “Ya sound tired. Are ya sure what yer saying ya mean to say.”  _ Don’t hurt me with a lie. _

A yawn. “Why wouldn’t I? Just because I’m tired, doesn’t mean I’d lie.”

“So whaddya bring me here for then?”

“I don’t want to regret this week. It’s almost over. If I wasn’t here, I don’t think I could say these words to you.” He paused, staring straight at the window. “I don’t want you to look like you did yesterday,” Sakusa whispered to the air. “I should’ve acted like that, but...”

_ You looked sad. That was what Sakusa whispered back then, the words Atsumu only registered once he had returned home and began replaying the scene over and over in his head.  _

_ The reason Sakusa had acted that way, was because he looked sad. _

_ He looked like he was about to cry. _

“I know what you said now,” Atsumu replied, “I got caught up in the moment and it washed away, but I know now.” The mood was tense, and he hated it. Made him want to scratch at it like a scab. What, do you want to make me happy?” Atsumu attempted to tease.

“Maybe I do.” 

Atsumu gulped. “Ya don’t mean that do ya. Yer tired, yer saying stuff ya don’t mean. Come on, ya can’t get my hopes up like that. And I’ve said it before, we’re fine. We both had a lapse of judgement yesterday, got caught up in the heat of the moment. We weren’t the people we wanted ourselves to be.”

“Oh,” Sakusa nodded along. “Yeah.”

“Rest, we can talk about this tomorrow.”

Sakusa peered over, eyes dropping and actually on the verge of passing out. “I’m not tired.”

“Yes ya are,” Atsumu whispered, slipping off his jacket and laying it over the other.  _ Stop looking at me so tenderly. I’m going to fall even harder. Don’t give me false hope.  _ “Come on, Omi-kun, we have time. Alright? Good night, Omi-kun.”

“Mhmm,” Sakusa murmured, “Stay.”

Atsumu’s breath caught. Why did it feel like he was underwater and drowning? “I can’t.” Atsumu whispered as Sakusa’s breathing evened out.  _ If I stay, I’ll never be able to leave. _ In contrast, his breathing was ragged, like he just ran a mile when he just took a few steps to the door.  _ Why _ was he running?

His throat felt dry, everything felt heavy as he made his way to gather his belongings and head out the door, scribbling a little note for Sakusa to read once he woke up: Hey, It’s Atsumu. I left since you looked tired. Take care of yourself and don’t make plans for tomorrow, I’ll take you out. Rest well and thank you for inviting me over.

“Leaving so soon?” Atsumu whipped his head around to meet Komori’s figure. “Hey, it’s just me. Figured I’d walk you out. Don’t give me that look, I came back an hour ago.”

“Scared the hell outta me though.”

“Sorry, my bad. Where is Kiyoomi by the way?” Atsumu pointed at the door down the hall. “He let you in that room? Damn. Not even I’m allowed in there.” _Only you._

“He’s been cutting sleep hasn’t he?” Atsumu asked accusingly.

Komori shrugged as they walked down the steps together, “Yeah probably. Heard there’s someone running through his mind. Not something I have a hand in. Definitely nothing.” Atsumu snorted as he stepped out the door. Komori waved, “Well don’t mind me, you’re welcome back here anytime, have a safe trip home.” 

The sun was setting as Atsumu walked back up the mountains, tinting everything with hues of orange and red. Soon enough, this would fade into blues and violets. And the twinkling stars would appear in the night sky and create a backdrop for airplanes fluttering through the sky and blinking at the beat of his heart. And silently, he laughed into the cold air.

“Even if we cannot be together, at least we will still be under the same sky.”

That was enough, he told himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On our final stretch!! Hurray. Will they have a happy ending? What is going to happen next? Everything will be answered tomorrow!
> 
> Thank you again for reading! <3
> 
> Update: only now realizing I completely messed up the dates for ao3 and their upload dates were being set as 1-2 days prior to when I posted, hence this probably got really lost in the search page which there is nothing I can do now. So hey, if you're here, congrats you found this mess...


	7. Sunday

To Omi-kun > good morning~ did u rest well, sleeping beauty?

To Omi-kun > btw i’ll pick you up later today, around 11 PM, dress comfortably

From Omi-kun > ... i have many questions, but don't be late

With that, Atsumu flipped over onto his back, lifting his phone up and scrolling through his week’s messages with ‘Omi-kun’. He must’ve been doing _something_ because Osamu told him to knock off that creepy face of his, the noise surprising him enough that he dropped his phone on his face.

“We have the _same face.”_

“And ya were using that face to smile creepily at yer phone! Hope it dented yer face enough that we don’t have the same one.”

Atsumu rolled his eyes. “That’s not how it works and ya know it.”

Osamu rolled his eyes in the other direction, clockwise. “It’s Sunday and yer useless ass is still here so I assume you fucked up with what’s his name?”

“Omi-kun? How dare you look so lowly of me? I’ll have you know I have a date, tonight.”

“Uh huh...”

Atsumu scowled, throwing a pillow from the couch at his twin. “Just let me be. I just dunno what to do. Don’t wanna end it after a week, y’know? I had too much fun with him.” Groaning, he threw himself off the couch with a swing of his legs. “I know what yer gonna say, so don’t say it. It’s not just another crush thing alright?”

Osamu shrugged, “Sure sounds like it, but yer wrong. I was gonna say to get the groceries.”

“Why me? Go ask Sunarin or something.”

“He doesn’t even live here?” Atsumu raised an eyebrow because to be fair, Suna was basically over every other day. “Besides, if ya don’t, I ain’t making dinner for ya. Now shoo, the list is taped on the fridge. Be back before five or something.”

Atsumu stuck out his tongue, snatching the list and grabbing his jacket. “I hate ya too.”

The chilly air hit his face as he went out, shivering through his layers, once again reconsidering his date plans later that day before disregarding it. No going back now. So he went down the steps, one at a time, humming a tune to the beat of his shoes on the concrete floor till he reached the city.

On his way to the grocery store, if a flower display caught his eye and he returned home a little late with an extra bag in his hands, Osamu didn’t comment on it.

At least not until Atsumu closed his door and heard faint snickering.

* * *

And as a man of his words, Atsumu got off the train fifteen minutes before they planned to meet and arrived at Sakusa’s doorstep a minute before eleven, knocking on the door as the clock struck. 

The door swung open, “So is there a reason we’re going out this late?”

He beamed, passing the bouquet over to Sakusa. The latter seemed thoroughly surprised as he accepted the present and went back inside to set it inside a vase. Coming back, Atsumu answered, “Can’t a man take his date out without getting questioned?”

The lack of reply didn’t give him any hint of what Sakusa was thinking, especially since his expression was blocked by that facemask. Shrugging it off, he turned and began to walk down the street, the shuffling of steps behind him told him that Sakusa was following.

Soon enough they fell in step, tapping in sync.

“Looks like ya got some rest, ya look better,” Atsumu comments. Only the sound of wind answers him. “Omi-kun? What’s on yer mind?”

“Where are we going?”

“Oh he speaks,” giggles Atsumu, which got him a glare in reply. “D’ya really wanna know? Well, yesterday, something caught my eye when I was in yer room, the glass one. And later, I searched it up and found we can reach it and had a great view. So, I’m bringing ya there.”

Sakusa shifted slightly in his steps, a small detail Atsumu heard rather than saw. “At night?”

“Less people at night and also, the stars.”

And back to silence. But it was comfortable, not something that Atsumu wanted to fill with chatter. Just the silent rustle of wind, the occasional tap of shoes on stairs and breaths that clouded up in front of them. The walk took less than ten minutes and they ended up on a ledge that opened up to the side of the town with mountains.

Atsumu guided them over to the railing, whipping out a blanket from his backpack and laid it on the rail, leaning on it, waiting for Sakusa to mirror his position.

The time was 11:11, and Atsumu silently made a wish: for them to stay like this.

“So what’s _really_ on yer mind?”

The furrow in Sakusa’s brow only deepened and Atsumu knew he struck the right spot. Takes skill to read a person behind a mask and he’d say he’s gotten pretty good at it over the week. Sakusa glared down at the railing like it was his nemesis.

“What happened yesterday?”

The blonde widened his eyes slightly before tilting back his head and laughing. “Nothing~” Atsumu grinned, popping the end of the word. “Why? Ya curious?”

“Yes,” Sakusa grumbled, “An explanation would help explain why I woke up in that room with your jacket covering me.” He turned away, crossing his arms. “I’ll give that back um, later.”

“Ya fell asleep, I left, that’s it.”

Sakusa grumbled again, “Did I say anything dumb?”

“Hm, depends. Ya said ya liked--” Atsumu wiggled his eyebrows teasingly, watching Sakusa flush over the words. It was cute, he thought. Wait, what?

“What did I say?” Sakusa demanded, facing Atsumu again with those eyes that bore into his soul. Dark and inky, yet shining under the moonlight. Atsumu sucked in a breath, willing himself not to step back from that look, no matter how intense it was, and instead match that look with his own.

“Liked to see the world.”

“Oh...” Sakusa replied with relief. Was that relief Atsumu heard? “That’s it?”

_You also asked me to stay and be happy._ “Yeah. That’s it. Didn’t wanna bother ya.” Atsumu brushed him off, tilting away to stare back at the stars. “That’s why I brought ya out here today, or tonight y’know? Whatdya think?”

The stars glittered on the sky’s canvas, lit up besides the moon that was full that night. In full bloom, casting them in a faint glow that softened their features and the mood. The air was cold, almost shakingly cold if they weren't both bundled up and huddling so close their sleeves were brushing. But the breeze was claiming, ebbing from time to time like a wave.

And they stayed like that, silent for almost thirty minutes, both boys lost in their own thoughts.

“So when does this end?”

Atsumu tilted his head over, trying to catch Sakusa’s eyes. But the raven haired refused to meet him halfway. “Whenever ya want it to end...” _If you want it to end._

“Then 12 AM. That’ll be the end of this week, hm?”

They both took out their phones, two more minutes. A shaky exhale. 

“Sure, whatever ya want, Omi.” He left his phone on, the seconds ticking down to the beginning of Monday. The ticking resounding it in his head, even when the clock itself made no noise, was mocking him. The second hand was making its way around again. “I hope this was fun.”

Sakusa nodded in return, keeping his focus trained on the sky.

Miya Atsumu told himself he would never cry in front of others, but right then, he wanted to break down and sob. Is this what rejection feels like? His jaw clenched, his hands balled up into fists around the railing. 

And it hit twelve.

Sakusa moved first, pulling away from the railing, leaving Atsumu feeling cold, a shiver through his entire body. It was numbing, like he just woke up from a deep sleep.

“Thank you for this week, a week was enough to dream.” Atsumu whispered.

At the same time Sakusa pulled out the tickets from his pocket and folded Atsumu’s hands around them. “Go with whoever you date this week. _Even if it won’t be me._ ” A panic look crossed his features, quickly morphing into outright horror, “I didn’t mean--” 

“Wait, Omi-kun?!”

But Sakusa already had a head start, dashing away, back from where they came. Atsumu cursed, racing after him. “Omi, listen come back. Hell, why do ya run so fast.” No way he could win in a test of stamina, so he launched himself forward with forced steps. Sakusa’s legs were longer, he was an athlete, he had a head start. But Atsumu refused to give up.

“Omi-kun. Omi-Omi. Kiyoomi. Stop, please.” He chanted into the wind, hoping it would reach him. Let it reach him, please.

Sakusa’s laboured breath was the only sound he could follow as the ground rushed beneath him in the dark. And slowly, Atsumu’s mind caught up with where they were. The slope was heading down and he knew exactly where it would lead because he navigated them up there.

“Omi! Watch out, the steps--”

And he heard the scape of a missed step. Before he knew it, his arm had reached out, yanking the other in until they toppled over above the steps again. They crashed with a resounding thud on the ground, Atsumu groaning as his back landed on the pavement. “Just listen, you dense brick.”

“Excuse me?!”

Atsumu panted, trying to catch his breath, chest heaving “So that’s what gets ya to stop? Geez, ya could’ve told me to insult ya.”

“Shut up,” Sakusa growled, whipping his hand from Atsumu’s grip and picking himself up, brushing off his clothes. Atsumu was afraid he was going to run off again. But he didn’t, instead offering a hand to help Atsumu up. “Why’d you follow?” 

Peering down at the tickets still gripped in his hand, Atsumu flipped on his phone light and read it. Once. Twice. Tickets to the opening of an amusement park on Saturday. He smiled fondly at the idea of Sakusa in such a happy go lucky place. “I want ya to come with me. To the park.”

“As friends?”

He felt like crying again, but for entirely different reasons. “No ya dumbass, as acquaintances,” he drawled sarcastically, rubbing his temples. “Seriously, I chase after ya and ya don’t even get it. I want this as a first _official_ date. Though I can’t see ya liking an amusement park.” Sakusa grunted in reply, mask pretty good at hiding whatever he was thinking, but Atsumu saw that flicker of emotion. Atsumu pressed one of the tickets back into Sakusa’s hands. “It’s Monday, eh? Guess since yer the first person to ask this week.”

“Miya. I mean, Atsumu...”

“Dontcha dare say no after all this.” He pointed an accusing finger at the other. 

“No I mean,” Sakusa stuttered, turning away entirely to hide his features. Was he shaking? Atsumu put a hand on his shoulder in confirmation. “I thought this was a one week deal? Please don’t be joking with me. Don’t tease me because you know what I feel because--”

He wrapped another arm around Sakusa, holding him in an embrace from behind. Standing up on his tippy toes, he said the words just for Sakusa’s ears. “This is no joke, Omi-kun. I want more than a week,” Atsumu whispered, “I want to stay this time around.” 

Saksua breathed heavily, shaking them both. “You were dumb for leaving in the first place.”

“I know,” Atsumu breathed, “But I’ll always come back to you. Promise.” He raised a pinky, earning a soft snort from Sakusa who met it with his own pinky. 

They walked back like that, fingers joined, swinging to the beat of the stars.

MONDAY

To Loml Omi-kun > Good morning!

From Loml Omi-kun > hurry up or we’ll be late to practice

Atsumu snorted, rushing down the steps of his house, pausing at the doorway as a voice called out behind him, “Yer less hopeless than I expected.” He turned and spotted Osamu and Suna.

Suna, sat on the steps, munching on some toast with blank eyes. “Shocking, you owe me.”

“Assholes.”

Osamu and Suna rolled their eyes in sync as the former shooed Atsumu out, “Well, get going, lover boy. Also, remember we have plenty of space in this house for another person to move in.” Atsumu kicked his brother in the ankle before darting out the door.

Right on time, he reached the stop to pick up Sakusa and together, they rode to campus.

And together, they walked to the gym. Sakusa raised an eyebrow when a girl approached them. As the girl went up to Atsumu, Sakusa slipped out his phone and lifted up two fingers, tapping twice on Atsumu’s shoulder. _Two minutes and twenty seconds since we arrived._

“Has anyone asked you out this week yet?” 

Atsumu paused, as if deep in thought. “Hm, I wonder. Whatdya think, Omi? Ya think someone confessed to me this week yet?”

“Doubt it, your personality is terrible.”

“Says you,” Atsumu shot back as Sakusa playfully punched his shoulder. “Anyway, sorry crush-chan, but I’m dating someone now. Let the whole school know that Miya Atsumu is no longer single and ready to mingle.”

The girl’s eyes darted between them, mouth opening in a small o shape before rushing off.

“Ouchie, I’ve been wounded,” Atsumu gasped dramatically, rubbing his arm. “However am I to set in this condition? Omi-kun, save me.” 

“You know there’s another person coming our way already right?”

Atsumu shrugged, “So what? Ya jealous?” What he expected was another punch to his arm, but instead, he got to see pink crawl up Sakusa’s ears. He was left in stunned silence, half of him wanting to call his Omi-kun adorable and the other half knowing that’ll probably be a death sentence.

“I hate you.”

“Where are ya going, oi Omi come back. Hey!” Atsumu chased after, leaving the crowd behind. Soon enough, they’d all know he wasn’t available. “C’mon, I’m just teasin ya.”

Sakusa’s hand twitched as he opened the gym doors. 

In a very serious tone, he addressed the players, “Welcome our new permanent setter, Miya Atsumu. If he does anything inappropriate, feel free to spike a ball into his face. If he behaves, also feel free to spike a ball into his face.”

“Not the face,” Atsumu whined, “What will I do at games? My fans will be devastated. Kita-san will be devastated to see me like that. Osamu would never stop teasing me.”

“Not my problem.”

Atsumu pouted as Sakusa left his side and walked over to his friends. Komori sent his cousin a knowing look. “Hah I called it. I could see the romance from miles away.”

“Aren’t you annoying so early in the morning?”

“So are you two going to use the tickets I got you?” 

Sakusa flipped him off. “Yes we will, what of it?”

“Don’t forget to thank me” Komori singsonged, putting up a peace sign before walking onto the court. Sakusa turned to his other friend.

Ushijima sat there, and with one curt nod, he said, “Good for you.”

“Omi-kun,” Atsumu called from the court, one hand holding a volleyball. “C’mon, up for a challenge? Serving challenge?”

Sakusa smirked, rising to the taunt.

“Is it normal for you to challenge people every week?”

“Only if yer my new normal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "don't this technically cover eight days?" yes, hush I wanted to write Monday. Happy ending, they're all happy woohoo!! They went on that date after, I swear I just don’t have the energy to write it, or it’s secretly hidden in another fic-- 
> 
> I can’t believe I wrote this, like god this went through so many version I don’t even know what’s real anymore. But now this fic is finally finished! I'm proud of it and hope I did this story justice in pacing and everything. 
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's stuck around till the end!
> 
> Want more? Check out [eight days a week](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27795070/chapters/68045008) by [sifuhotman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sifuhotman/pseuds/sifuhotman) based on the same Seven Days concept!


End file.
